The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Ramp structures maybe used for many purposes. One of the more popular uses is in skating, such as a skating ramp. Other applications include motocross and bicycle motocross (BMX) competitions and exhibitions. Current ramp systems more often utilize a wood joist frame or functionally similar support structure and plywood or similar sheeting for side bracing. These ramps also incorporate standardized radii and surface materials. Ramps at skate parks often are constructed of wood or formed in concrete. Some exhibition ramps may have images projected onto the ramp using overhead projectors. The images are typically static logos or videos that are limited in size due to distortions caused by the contours of the ramp.
One of the major challenges with projection systems is that the image projected onto the ramp becomes distorted, out of focus, or out of proportion, due to the varying contours of the ramp. This is because the distance between the lens of the projector and the ramp surface cannot be consistent when the ramp incorporates any surface features such as simple or complex contours. Further, the dimensions of the ramp surface vary with each ramp and are not consistent with any standard projector viewing area. To compensate for the sizing inconsistencies, projectors are typically limited in their projection area and the resulting images are smaller than the actual ramp surface area.